Madness Combat Schooling
by deathdefier243
Summary: Everybody that has seen madness combat knows that it is popular mainly because of how it deals with excessive violence but, what if it was all metaphorical to a high school experience. (CANCELLED)
1. New Kids

Chapter 1: New kids

Today was like any other for Hank, another fight and another report to the vice principle, just another day at the Nevadan Academy. But today, there were two new students for the second quarter, Sanford and Deimos Jones. The two of them surprisingly already went to detention with Hank."What are you two in here for?"

Sanford answered, "Deimos threw a fire cracker in the teacher's lounge."  
>"Yeah and we can make anybody fear us when we want to!" Deimos retorted<br>Sanford asked "What about you?"

Hank said, "I beat the shit out of one of the bullies who couldn't stop annoying me and wouldn't let anybody else dance to the song that was playing on his killer boom box."

"... Never mind!" Deimos responded after hearing what Hank has done.

Soon, the detention advisor came in wearing, Clown Makeup? Whatever, anyway he was holding a mug of hot tea. Deimos snuck around and put in a knockout drug. Then the teacher started calling roll.

"Hank Wimbleton"

"Here"

"Sanford Williams"

"Here"

"Deimos Jones"

"I'm not here!"

"Okay then, Deimos absent, must go to Saturday school and do campus beautification."

"I-I take it back," Deimos replied. The teacher sat down and started introducing himself.

"And you will call me Mr. Tricky; I am your detention advisor. We seem to be missing some students but no matter, let's teach you three a lesson about what you have done wrong." Tricky then reached under his desk and pulled out a stop sign and started chasing the three students. The chase went on for about half an hour.

"Why is he chasing us?" Sanford asked.

"I hit him with a stop sign last year and now he is obsessed with that sign. Hank told him.

"Why is everybody here so goddamn crazy!" Deimos yelled.

Soon Tricky got tired and drank some of his tea but quickly passed out.

Deimos got excited because Mr. Tricky fell for the trap, "Yes! He took the drug!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP THESE PRANKS!" Sanford yelled at deimos.

"Do you just follow him?" Hank wondered.

"Yeah pretty much" Sanford just said

"Why?" Hank asked.

"I don't know," Sanford merely retorted.

Fifteen minutes went on and the three students started talking about Deimos' and Sanford's previous schools. However Deimos, being his prankster self, kept writing derogatory things on Mr. Tricky's desk.

"Christ Deimos, will you ever give it a rest."

"Well some of us need some fun."

"Anyway," Hank interrupted. "Where are you from?"

"We're from Hinderson Highschool." Deimos answered.

"Well, I am Australian." Sanford said

"G'day Mate!" Deimos joked

"God damn it Deimos." Sanford coldly replied.

"I personally thought that you were British," Hank stated.

"Everybody does," Sanford said disappointedly.

"Hey guys, Mr. Tricky is waking up, act disciplined!" Hank informed.

Mr. Tricky woke up and put away his stop sign, wondered where his tea went, stood up and said, "Alright, we just have three more minutes until the bell rings."3 minutes later… the bell rang and all three left the classroom. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos all left the classroom but Deimos left something underneath his desk, a stink bomb. After class they only heard a scream coming from Mr. Tricky. All they heard was a loud scream from the detention room.

"Oi Deimos, do you think you overdid it this time."

"Not at all in fact, I would've used more concoctions on the teachers' lounge if you didn't get noticed."

"You still can't make it through this school without my help" Hank interrupted _again_.

"So should we meet at the orphanage?" Deimos asked

"Sure," Hank answered.**  
><strong>


	2. Hideout redeemers

**Chapter 2: Hideout redeemers**

After school Deimos and Sanford went to Hank's orphanage and the three began to talk about the faculty

"I'm glad both our parents don't really care about where we go." Sanford said  
>"All you got to do is gain their trust till you can take advantage." Deimos replied<br>"Okay everybody, lets go to the hideout and make our proper welcome to the start of our group." Hank stated  
>"You already have a name?" Sanford asked.<br>"No, but we could make some sort of name soon."

The three friends-

"Acquaintances!"

Okay fine Hank, the three acquaintances went to the playground area of the orphanage and started making plans over pranks, and what to expect from faculty.

"Well," Hank exclaimed, "What do you guys know about the staff!"  
>"Let's see," Deimos pondered, "We have a cop that patrols the main hallways and for some reason has a halo over his head. And that all the advanced students either wear a strange monocle or some sort of mask."<br>We also noticed how there are barely, actually no girls here, it didn't say this was an all-boys school." Sanford added.  
>"Okay, here's how it is, That cop was a man named Jebidiah H. Christoff, and all those students you mentioned, they are call ATPs or Soldats, (sorry Seal, but you got the name wrong)" Hank explained. "Oh, and have you met the principle yet?"<p>

"Oh, um no," Deimos said anxiously.  
>"Have you?" Sanford asked.<br>"Yes actually I have, but listen, if you get sent to his office, you are most likely going to die in that office."

Sanford and Deimos were puzzled by how Hank gave the statistics on the principle.

"How can Dr. Hayes be allowed to kill us?" Deimos asked.  
>"Your friend must be really gullible," Hank said to Sanford.<br>"He just is," Sanford replied.  
>"Anyway, everybody else calls our principle 'The Auditor' mainly because of how scary he is."<br>"How is an auditor scary?" Sanford asked.  
>"Ask your parents, they would know."<p>

"Anyway I'm guessing that the so called 'Sheriff' is the vice principle," Deimos said trying to look smart.  
>"Deimos I realized that when we first went into his office!" Sanford told. "I can't believe that he has all A's in his classes but is a dumbass in real life."<p>

The three "acquaintances"...

"That's good go on."  
>"Hey hank who are you talking to?"<br>"Nobody just go to you prank plans deimos."  
>"Okay."<p>

Ummm should I just go to what Deimos is planning?

"Sure."

Okay, so Deimos pulled out of his backpack ingredients for fireworks, firecrackers, smoke bombs and stink bombs. It seems that Deimos was loaded to the teeth with pranks.

"Deimos, you've got to have a better way of killing time."  
>"I think that we make use of the smoke bombs and firecrackers in an attempt to ruin the Sheriff's reputation. This just might work."<br>"Hank we need to make small pranks first, not career ruining ones."  
>"Fine Sanford, we'll do whatever the queen of England wishes."<br>"I'm Australian asshole."  
>"Would you guys just shut up and help me make these fireworks!"<br>"Fine!"

Hank, Deimos, and Sanford were working on their firecrackers and smoke bombs. Well, Hank was just standing there and watching Deimos and Sanford build their equipment.

"Wait, wait, wait, Sanford why do you help Deimos on making his pranks and yet scold him for doing so?"  
>"Oh mainly because I'm bored and there's really nothing to do in this orphanage."<br>"Hey Sanford, hold this lever will you?"  
>"Sure."<p>

While this was going on, the trio was being spied by another trio. One of them was wearing a hoodie and red sunglasses with a scarf covering his face, the second was wearing a fedora and a trench coat, and the third had green hair and was wearing anime cosplay. Soon an argument spawned.

"You know Al, I've just about had enough of your rivalry with Deimos."  
>"Hey maybe if he didn't put ipecac in my soda and get me suspended, then I might have done nothing on him."<br>"And yet you were able to put heroin in his locker and get him and Sanford expelled from Hinderson High School."  
>"Well do you know what he did right after that?"<br>"He basically destroyed your uncle's car and painted 'Al is a stupid motherfucker' yeah I believe I remember that, it was in the Goddamn News!"  
>"Boys I think that we need to stop bitching over the past and find out what to do."<br>"You see Hiro, you need to stop arguing like Kary here-"  
>*Ievan Polkka Theme*<p>

"Who could be calling me, hello?"  
>"Hey Al, how's it going?"<br>"Um fine why did you call me?"  
>"Because our new recruit noticed three people using binoculars stalking us."<br>"How's Sanford?"  
>"Why not you just talk to him? Hey Sanford, they want to talk to you."<br>"Hello, Al, you suck."  
>"Funny, coming from the guy who got dumped by Kary you sure make an argument."<br>"Just shut up and stop this feud, ok it's just so annoying with all this spying and all these extremely dangerous pranks and chances of getting arrested."  
>"You know what, our new guy wants to say something to you."<br>" Oh really, what that would that be?"  
>"FUCK YOU!"<p>

After that Hiro, Al, and Kary left and went home. While Hank ask Sanford about what the hell is going on.

"So Sanford what was that all about? And why did you say that I wanted say that."  
>"That was Al A. Sassin, he's the reason why we're in Nevada Academy."<br>"What happened."  
>"It all started with Deimos putting ipecac in Al's soda, in which caused Al to get suspended for vomiting on the principle's dress and desk."<br>Deimos interrupted, "Yeah and then he got me expelled by putting heroin in Sanford's and my locker. Then I wanted revenge for that so I went to his house and destroyed his uncle's car and painted 'Al is a stupid motherfucker'."  
>"I saw that on the news, you did that?"<br>"Yep but anyway that was what started our war, it has gone to stealing girlfriends, ruining cars, destroying TVs, and even planting cherry bombs in each other's rooms."

After that talk Hank was met by Ms. Amanda. "Hey Hank, who are these two kids?"  
>"Oh they are random kids in detention I caught. They seem to be smart and are working on some sort of science project. Anyway how's your sister?"<br>"She is getting better and might be able to leave the Asylum for her schizophrenia."  
>"That's good to know, see ya Ms. Amanda."<br>"Bye Hank."  
>"Damn, that woman looks hot."<br>"Deimos just shut up and work on you 'science project'. "  
>"Jeez Hank I didn't realize that you were that sensitive."<br>"Sanford shut up and help out Deimos alright, you know what how about this, I help you guys build, whatever you're making and you don't talk about anybody in this building."  
>"Deal."<p>

The three kids started working on the project and made Deimos' most prized possession… the Atomic Smoke Bomb. And it only took about two hours to make it. Hank was impressed but realized that Deimos and Sanford have been at his orphanage for about four hours.

"Finally I can smoke nearly the entire school building, take that Al!"  
>"Hey, just as much as I would like you guys to stay, but aren't your parents worried about you guys."<br>"Well what time is it...? Oh shit! Sanford we got to go it's about seven-fifteen. Hey Hank could you hold the ASB while we're gone?"  
>"Sure, see you guys."<br>"Later."  
>"Sanford hurry up and let's get home."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about this but I am updating chapters 2-5, there won't be a six for right now, ok?


	3. Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing**

As Sanford and Deimos raced to the bus stop, Deimos tripped and caused Sanford to collapse. They both got back up and ran to the metro bus. As they were riding the bus, Sanford realized he left his World Geography book over at Hank's. This of course annoyed Deimos and caused the both of them to argue when they got off the bus.

"You know Sanford, you will always forget something whether it be your lunchbox, backpack, Xbox, and even your books."  
>"Hey alright, maybe if you didn't get me into that fight you had with Jonathon a couple of years ago, I wouldn't have this head trauma which seems to affect my memory. You are just an asshole who can't fight his own fights."<br>"Hey, I didn't do anything about that, you just exploded when Jonathon was insulting Kary-"  
>"You just shut the fuck up and learn how to stop insulting other people!"<p>

After he said that, Sanford punched Deimos in the stomach and caused Deimos to fall on the floor. So... you probably know what is going to happen. Well, after that, Deimos got back up and punched Sanford on the temple and caused Sanford to collapse.

"What the fuck Deimos! You want me to end up like Benoit!"  
>"Just calm down and let's get home.<p>

They two boys walked silently to their home and tried to figure out what to say to their parents.

"Okay what should we say."  
>"How about: we met a kid in Mr. Tricky's class and so we went to his place and lost track of time."<br>"Alright Sanford, let's hope that works."

As the two boys went into their house, they were met with yelling from their mom. The yelling went on for about two hours.

"DEIMOS AND SANFORD! Why did I get a notification about you going to detention today, Your first day at Nevada Academy. You will be grounded until further notice!"  
>"It's okay mom-"<br>"NO! This is not okay, all you ever do is make sure you will get in trouble and frame Sanford with you. Sanford you need to stand up for yourself and try to stop Deimos with this!"  
>"Alright mom, let me stand up for myself and say that you are nothing but a narcissistic bitch who only cares about her public appearance inst-"<br>"You hear me clear, I care about you to the point that I even adopted you!"  
>"Just to look better in front of other people if they know."<br>"SANFORD! Go to your room and give me your TV set in there and your Xbox!"  
>"Whatever you say boss."<p>

As Sanford was disconnecting the cords for his electronics, Deimos tried to console his mom.  
>"You know mom, you could have just ignored the detention and listened to what we were about to say."<br>"Fine Deimos, what were you about to say?"  
>"We met a kid while we were in one of our classes and he invited us to his house, that was why were gone for a longer time than usual."<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Hank Wimbleton."<br>"Wait a minute, he was in detention too. I can't allow you to be with him."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because he is in detention almost every day for beating random kids to a pulp."  
>"HE is not always like that!"<br>"I believe he is for the fact that even the vice principle believes that Hank is evil."  
>"Mom, not everything said from him is true."<p>

Sanford came back down and put the TV and his Xbox on his mom's table and flipped her off.

"Sanford! You are not allowed to have any of your electronics as of now."  
>"Sanford was right, you only care about your public image."<br>"BOTH OF YOU GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!"  
>"Yes ma'am."<p>

And after all that, Sanford and Deimos went to their rooms and started texting each other.

"Hey Dmos do u thnk tht m will ever calm down?"  
>"1'm 4fra1d n0t, 1'm 50rry 54nf0rd"<br>"i cant blv tht m strted being ths bitchy ever since d died."  
>"1 kn0w, w3ll h0p3fully w3 c4n m33t up w17h H4nk 70m0rr0w"<p> 


	4. Orphan Asylum

**Chapter 4: Orphan Asylum**

After Hank saw Sanford and Deimos run to the bus stop, he could only chuckle to himself.

"Are those guys brothers or something? They probably are even though Sanford's an Aussie."

In a moment, Daniel accidentally bumped into Hank and caused a stir and the other kids formed a circle around them and were about to fight.

"Hey back off! I'm not in the mood for fighting right now, ok?"

But, right when he said that, Hank punched Daniel in the throat and shoved the other kids away and went to his room. In there was a woman wearing a white trench coat and bandana and-

"Could you just shut up, I think any of the viewers on your crappy story probably know that it's Heather!"  
>"You talking to the narrator again?"<br>"Yeah it seems like he has to explain almost anything because of the fact that he wrote this story very badly."  
>"You don't need to be too hard on him, after all, he made a story solely for you."<br>"Oh well, anyway hey Heather."  
>"Hey Hank, how was your day at school?"<br>"It was fine, I met two dumbasses who were kinda cool."  
>"Well, you're lucky for the fact that I met about four bitches who couldn't stop gossiping about their fallen friend."<p>

Hank went over to Heather and realized she was playing something. He just suddenly collapsed and heard Heather laughing. The two were laughing for about ten minutes and then they started making fun of each other.

"What's wrong Hank? Still can't stand the fact that I will always beat you in the multiplayer? You are always embarrassed by this whenever I play this spec ops game."  
>"At least I have honor when I die."<br>"Hank you either cry in agony or you are just quiet, sometimes you don't say anything at all. It gets boring very quickly."  
>"Well I think I can beat you this time."<br>"Alright then hank vs. Heather round-fuck I don't know probably forty-six or something."

So the two started playing the Spec Ops 3 and Hank was actually taking the lead for a while until he started dying thirty-four times in a row. Soon Heather started mocking Hank and giving herself handicaps to play "fair" against Hank. Soon Hank was annoyed and just started spamming and camping.

"Hank, I'm pretty sure you are just getting desperate to beat me this time. You don't need to camp or just basically cheat."  
>"I need to win, for my honor and to be the best in this orphanage!"<br>"Yeah, that probably won't happen."  
>"We'll see"<p>

And so the game went on but Hank was getting close to Heather's score but she beat him by a slight curve.

"Wow I can't believe how much you improved. It's ninety-eight to one hundred."  
>"Why, why do I keep losing?"<br>"Hank this just proves that there's something somebody is better at than you, just like how you are better than anybody else I know in fighting in real life. Come on alright, don't get depressed over a stupid game."  
>"I'm not; okay I just wanted to talk to somebody that could understand me."<p>

Soon Hank and Heather hugged and kissed and started talking about Sanford and Deimos.

"So who are these dumbasses you met."  
>"Oh, one of them was Deimos, a trouble maker who doesn't know when to quit, he even got into a rivalry with this other troublemaker named Al Sassin. And this other guy, his name is Sanford, he's Australian and acts like Deimos' brother, he seems to follow Deimos around and gets in trouble with him."<br>"Hmm, they seem nice… wait, what's in your bag?"  
>"Oh yeah, while I was with them, they made this Atomic Smoke Bomb."<br>"This thing is huge, how much smoke do you think it can make?"  
>"Deimos said that it could smoke almost the entire school."<br>"Jebus, this thing is that powerful? I gotta meet those guys."  
>"Well, they won't give you a good first impression but, they probably can impress you."<p>

After that, the bedtime bell went off and Heather went to her room and Hank went to his bed.

"Oh well, goodnight Hank."  
>"Goodnight Heather."<p>

**A/N:** well that is just about all I could think of for Hank's side and how to introduce Heather. Also I am in need of a beta reader so that way I can improve on this story. Oh well, here are some stories for you to check out:  
><strong>The Alchemist, the Demon, and the Assassin Guy: <strong>for a FMA and MC crossover even though there's only two chapters  
><strong>(<strong>** . ****) **

**Babysitting Damion: A Madness Combat Two-Shot: **A comedy over Sanford and Deimos babysitting Hank's son  
>( s8714373/1/Babysitting-Damion-A-Madness-Combat-Two-Shot)


	5. Planning of the ASB

**Chapter 5: Planning of ASB**

The next morning came off with an alarm blaring and a groggy Deimos trying to turn it off. Deimos then went to the bathroom to take a shower while Sanford was awakened by his alarm clock. Sanford went to the kitchen and started making waffles.

"Hm, mom and dad are already at work, I wonder what happened in their jobs. Oh well, I just need to cook some waffles for Deimos and I and we'll have to take the early bus."

About seven minutes later Deimos was done with his shower and got his clothes on then went to Sanford at the kitchen.

"We having waffles again?"  
>"That's right, with maple syrup and blueberries."<br>"I hate blueberries."  
>"I know, so I'm giving you strawberries."<br>"You know I really hate you right now, right?"  
>"Oh yes of course, but what are you going to do with that ASB."<br>"We need to talk to Hank about that, but, here's the plan so far: we get that smoke bomb either in one of the AC shafts or in the center of the school and we set it off to make a distraction so we can place a lot of traps in the classrooms-"  
>"What makes you think that hank could agree with this let alone have it work without him?"<br>"We just need to convince him to do this."  
>"How can we do that?"<br>"Well, he seems to be interested in what we're doing and he seems to not ask that many questions about it."  
>As they were talking, Sanford started washing their dishes. However, Deimos started gagging.<br>"Go-d, why did you have to make me eat those waffles?"  
>"Because, you are a moron who gets in trouble almost every day in your life."<br>By this time, Sanford and Deimos got their bags and went to the metro bus.  
>"I hope this works, and I hope Al isn't spying on us when we pull this off."<br>"Let's hope so." 

Meanwhile, Hank woke up at the sound of the wake up bell and proceeded to get breakfast with Heather. To his surprise he didn't see her at the usual table they meet. But she just popped up and scared him a little.

"Jebus Heather, why did you do that."  
>"Because it's fun, oh by the way, Hank, did you see Ms. Amanda at the night shift today?"<br>"No, it seems a bit odd how things are already changing right now and without any notice."  
>"Well, let's get to breakfast before we run out of biscuits."<br>"You can say that again."

Hank and Heather went to the food line and Daniel let them cut in front of him. To his surprise, Hank and Heather went to the end of the line.

"What's with Daniel?"  
>"I punched him yesterday."<br>"Hank, could you please stop hurting other people, it gets annoying over time."  
>"Okay, sure."<br>"Oh shit! They got enough biscuits for us to have!"  
>"Alright, let's get five and run for it."<br>"You ready, let's go!"

After that, Hank and Heather were running through the cafeteria and getting five biscuits. They soon had to slow down when one of the staff members stopped them.

"Hank, Heather, could you please stop running and stealing other people's breakfast?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Yeah sure, whatever."

So then Hank and Heather went to their table and started discussing about meeting Sanford and Deimos.

"So, do you know where we can meet those two dumbasses who made that smoke bomb?"  
>"Well, we'd need to meet them in the morning, they probably couldn't spot us later because they take the metro bus."<br>"You should have asked for their phone numbers."  
>"I know, it was just that it was too hilarious watching them go crazy in order to make it to the bus that I forgot to ask for their number."<br>"Well, what do they look like?"  
>"Deimos has long blond hair and was wearing a visor while Sanford is slightly shorter and wore a white T-shirt with a lot bags on his waist, probably to carry his books."<br>"Well hopefully, they are still wearing those clothes and we can notice them."  
>"I hope so too Heather."<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you."  
>"What?"<br>"Tonight we're going to have blueberry pie as our after-dinner snack."  
>"Nice!"<br>The two lovebirds-  
>"FUCK OFF!"<br>God damn it Hank, jeez why can't you just let me do my job?  
>"Because you are an asshole."<br>OKAY! Hank, you will no longer interrupting me because I just convinced the author to get rid of your fourth wall breaking abilities.  
>"NNOOOOOO!"<br>Alright, now as I was saying, as the two lovebirds were done with their breakfast they walked to school. But for some reason, they walked quietly, they didn't talk to eacho-  
>"Oh for fuck's sake, I don't care if I'm not allowed to do this but please, fuck off."<br>Alright Heather, how about this, Hank and Heather walked to school trying to find Sanford and Deimos.

"That's okay to end the chapter."


	6. Deimos' Prank Plan

**Chapter 6: Deimos' Prank Plan**  
>As Sanford and Deimos were heading to the bus stop, they noticed that Deimos forgot his bus pass in which caused Sanford to mock him.<br>"Oh, and what was that about me always forgetting and losing things?"  
>"Shut up Sanford, I just need to get back home to get my pass."<br>"Whatever you say Deimos."  
>"While Deimos went back, Sanford was waiting at the bus stop and watching the cars pass by, road kill, and homeless people trying to sleep despite the loud noise from the cars. However, Sanford saw the bus, but to his surprise, he saw Deimos running back to the bus stop and panting heavily.<p>

"So, was it in your pockets the entire time?"  
>"Not this time jerk!"<br>"Where was it?" As Sanford said that, the bus stopped and the two boys went into the bus and sat at the back  
>"It was on top of our dresser."<br>"Deimos, you're a moron."  
>"Well professor I would like to hear your cut."<br>"Just shut up Deimos."  
>As they were riding, they were wondering about where to find Hank.<p>

"So Deimos, where do you think we could find Hank?"  
>"I don't know San; hopefully he would first look in the cafeteria."<br>"Yeah, hopefully." When they got to school, they were waiting at the cafeteria; however, they noticed a lot of students wearing flasks or high-tech monocle pieces. This of course made Deimos curious and made him ask how they got their flasks.  
>"Hey man, how did you get that mask?"<br>"Hey, piss off and die in a factory!"  
>"Umm Okay…" Deimos said as he went to ask another person, "hey where did you get that mask?"<br>"Oh, this thing? You get it when you are in the Advanced Training Program."  
>"How do I join?"<br>"Oh it's simple, you just need to enroll on the ATP and then you get your very own mask, flask, or if you are the best, get a OBS3V Monocle piece."  
>"Neat." Deimos said as he went to Sanford and discussed about this, "Hey San, do you think we should join the Advanced Training Program?"<br>"I don't think so, we should ask Hank what he knows about that program first," Sanford said as he was playing on his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Hank and Heather were walking to school and Heather noticed that a cat was following them, "Hey Hank, there's a cat following you."  
>"There is no cat Heather, you're just playing with me aren't you?" But right when Hank said that, they heard a meow and Hank turned to see a cat following them and Hank is embarrassed again. "Goddamnit roadkill cat."<br>"Hank!" Heather yelled.  
>"Hey, you know it's true. If he keeps walking in the street, he is going to get run over by some stupid driver." Hank said as Heather picked up the cat.<br>"I think we should call her Rosemary," Heather said as Hank just continued walking. "Hank, we are going to keep the cat as a pet."  
>"And how are we going to keep her, hmm! Do you think we could just keep Rose inside your bag and suffocate her." Hank tried to tell Heather their only way of bringing the cat to school. "You know that pets aren't allowed in schools."<br>"Yes Hank, I know, as a matter of fact, you could just shut up over this nonsense and let's go back to orphanage."  
>"Heather, we are too far and we're gonna get late, besides we need to meet with Sanford and Deimos because they know what to do with this ASB I've got." Hank argued as they both stopped.<br>"You can go and I'll take care of this cat."  
>"Why not you just make a leash out of part of my bag straps."<br>"Okay Hank, just promise me we'll get her food and water."  
>"I promise Heather, okay, let's go." Hank said as Heather got her pocket knife and tore some of Hank's straps. As they got closer to the school, they decided to leave the cat near the back where people only go their to leave.<p>

"Okay, let's go find those boys," Heather said while Hank was petting the cat. Heather soon asked "Hey Hank, where do you think we could find them?"  
>"Well, let's try to look in the first place they could be, the cafeteria."<br>"Alright then, let's find them." Heather said as Hank was getting up.  
>"Wait for me Heather."<p>

* * *

><p>Sanford and Deimos were waiting in the cafeteria and were bored because they weren't working on their pranks. Then, Sanford noticed Hank with some girl and told Deimos, "Hey Deimos, I see Hank."<br>"Really, where?" Deimos shot up as if he had ADHD. "I see him, hey, he brought somebody else with him," Deimos said while being puzzled.  
>"Hey guys," Hank said, "This is Heather, she's-"<br>"You're girlfriend? I mean she is literally the yin to your yang," Deimos interrupted.  
>"You could say that," Heather said. "I guess your Deimos and the other kid is Sanford, are you guys brothers?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, San's my adopted brother," Deimos answered while Sanford got up greeted Heather.  
>"Hello, I didn't expect Hank to bring any company, oh and Hank, I thought you said no girls go to this school."<br>"That would like you was what I meant," Hank responded while Deimos was a bit aggravated.  
>"Asshole." Deimos said while Hank was confused.<br>"For what, all I told you was that all the girls in this school are taken and we should get right down to business," Hank said to calm down Deimos.  
>"Okay Hank, do you have the ASB?" Deimos asked as Hank pulled the ASB out. "Alright, all we gotta do is put this near the center of the school and set it off."<br>"Um, Deimos, how exactly are we going to pull this off without getting caught by security?" Heather asked Deimos.  
>"Simple," Deimos replied. "All we need to do is to go through one of the ac ducts and we could set it off and we get the ASB into action. Oh and by the way, Hank do you know anything about ATP?"<br>"Um. no I do not, sadly. What got you so interested into it anyway?"  
>"I really like the masks."<br>"That's it?" As soon as Hank said that, everybody noticed that the ASB and Heather were missing. "Well, when you guys say so, she'll drop the bomb," Hank told the two boys."  
>"Tell her to drop it," Deimos told Hank and Sanford covered his mouth with his bandana. Hank gave the message:<br>"DROP THA BOMB"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, sorry guys for any of my viewers who like this series but I have been having trouble with school lately, you know finals and all that shit. Well anyway, I still was able to make a somewhat half-decent story for you to read.


	7. Churn and Burn

**Chapter 7: Churn and Burn **

As Heather armed and dropped the ASB, the school bell rang. In about twenty-five seconds, the entire school was covered in grey smoke. Heather messaged Hank, "Bomb active" and Hank replied, "get out of thr and get your thermal glasses on" As Heather searched in her bag, she heard a crunching noise and realized that the worst happened, she destroyed her surprise for Hank that she was going to give to him in the weekend. "Shit!" She yelled, "How am I supposed to make a surprise for Hank with a broken game? Oh well... damn it! I broke my glasses too." She messaged Hank, "glass broke" and received a message, "get back through the duct."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

As Hank, Sanford, and Deimos were waiting, Hank asked a question to Deimos, "Hey D., how long does it take for that smoke bomb to take affect?"

"It takes about twenty-five seconds," Deimos answered. While Deimos was rambling, Hank received a message from Heather: Bomb Active.

"Well, I better get these goggles on," Hank informed.

"Whoa wait a minute, you guys brought thermal goggles?" Sanford asked. "Where did you get them?"

"They were donated by a paranoid family, I think," Hank answered as he sent his message and noticed that the cafeteria was starting to get covered in smoke.

Hank got another message, "glass broke" and he was shocked. "Why the hell does there have to be something wrong, I'll have to wear and guide you guys for whatever you're planning." Hank said as he sent another message to Heather.

"Okay, for phase two, we set off fireworks in the parking lot and we get Heather to the girls locker room and have her set of this alarm bomb," Deimos told Hank. "We need to get some-"

"What exactly is in this alarm bomb," Hank interrupted.

"Oh, it's got foul smells and a very loud bang," Deimos answered. While they were talking, Heather got out of the AC duct and found Hank.

"Oh my God! I can't see a foot in front of me," She informed the group.

"Here, you're gonna need these for what you're about to do" Hank said as he gave Heather his thermal goggles.

"What am I supposed to do?" Heather asked as Deimos gave her an alarm clock with wires to something.

"You need to put this alarm bomb in the girl's locker room and set it for one hour and we will meet you in the rear parking lot," He told her.

* * *

><p><strong>12 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>Hank, Sanford, and Deimos were waiting for Heather in the parking lot. And soon enough she came out and took care of Rosemary.<p>

"I see Hank gave her water," Heather was mumbling to herself

"I still can't believe you guys decided to take that cat with you. She could've been roadkill in a few days." Sanford said as Hank and Deimos were preparing fireworks in all the seniors' cars.

"Yeah, Hank actually wanted to leave the cat alone but I convinced him on taking Rosemary with us as our pet," Heather answered Sanford.

"Hey, how'd the alarm bomb go?" Deimos asked Heather while Hank got one of his trench coat sleeves stuck in the car door.

"It went perfectly fine. What's wrong with Hank?" Heather asked as she saw Hank caught in one of the car doors and moving frantically.

"Oh don't worry about him, we hav-"

"Yes worry about me! One of these fireworks are about to go off!" Hank interrupted Deimos and all the students nearby ran. Luckily Hank was able to free his arm and put out the fuse.

"It's okay, the firework won't go off," Hank reassured everybody. Heather was the first one to run towards Hank, holding rosemary. "Hey there Rosemary, did you get your water?" Hank toyed with Rosemary.

"Hank, are you okay? I was so worried that you could have gotten burned and we had to take you to the hospital again," Heather told Hank.

"Wait Hank, you've been in the hospital?" Sanford asked.

"Yeah, I got into the hospital after fighting four MAG students at the same time."

"What the fuck is a MAG student?" Deimos asked annoyedly.

"MAG is just short for a magnified student, in other words, these guys are from seven feet to about eight-foot-four," Heather answered.

After all the commotion and explaining, the four horsemen (get it? no? FUCK YOU!) got all the fireworks ready and Deimos set a timer for the fireworks to go off at dismissal just to poke fun at the juniors and seniors.

Hank noticed that it was third period and the school was still in smoke. "Hey Deimos, how long does the smoke bomb take affect?"

"About a few hours."

"Okay," Hank answered.

"Can we get your phone numbers?" Heather asked Sanford and Deimos.

"Sure," Sanford gladly accepted. As Hank and Heather gained Sanford and Deimos' phone numbers, they went to class while Deimos and Sanford were finishing their work.

"Yo Hank, you want to see this... oh they're not here. Sanford, let's get to class."

"Alright Deimos," Sanford answered.

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Hank and Heather were walking to the back entrance and heard a bunch of fireworks getting set off. They were laughing and realizing that the cat was terrified due to all the loud noise. Hank decided to carry the cat while Heather was carrying his bag and her own.<p>

"Hey Heather."

"Yeah."

"Where are we going to keep this cat if we barely have much space left in our room?"

"Hank, it's simple, all we have to do is move some of our things over."

"Alright then."

So as of that moment while Heather and Hank were walking to the orphanage they were talking about what to put where. As they got home and into their room, Hank noticed a note on their mirror and the note said:

_When the ashes start to rise_  
><em>And the moon falls from the sky<em>  
><em>And a thousand candles burn into the night<em>  
><em>When the angels softly cry<em>  
><em>On the flames below the sky<em>  
><em>Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I?<em>

"Hey Heather, do you know anything about this note?"

"Which one?"

"This one," he answered as he showed Heather the note.

"No I haven't, kinda weird."

"I know," he said as he flipped the note and saw a message on the back: YOYO

"What the hell is YOYO?"

"I don't know, maybe You're On Your Own?"

"Probably."

"Oh well, let's start rearranging the furniture and books etc."

"Alrighty Hanky."

"Please don't call me that."


	8. Weekend Brawl

**Chapter 8: Weekend Brawl**

Four days have passed and Hank, Heather, Sanford and Deimos have laid low in order to not be suspected to be part of the _smoke incident. _Hank and Heather have made enough space in their room and got a basket for their cat, Rosemary to sleep on. Deimos and Sanford, were working on another prank but didn't have all the resources in order to build it. Soon they got a call from Heather. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We're working on another prank: _**The Slippery Cannon. **_We don't have all the resources to build the cannon nor the slippery goo," Deimos answered as he and Sanford were putting their progress on the corner of Deimos' room. Before Sanford said anything, Heather asked them a question.

"Would you like it if Hank and I went over to your house?"

"Sorry but our parents don't like either of you so they wouldn't allow you guys to come over our house nor for us to go over to your orphanage," Sanford responded.

"We could just play some games and have fun there."

"Yeah that would be great, what's your gamertags?" Heather asked.

"Deimos' is '3N717Y0F73RR3R' and mine is 'KILLEDDEATH7'," Sanford responded. "What do you want to play?"

"How about some Spec Ops 3 and maybe some Survival of the Damned," Heather answered.

"Yeah we got those games, just give us a minute to turn our Xbox on," Deimos replied.

"Alrighty then!" They Heard from Hank. "Let's get ready and get Spec Ops playing OK?"

"You got it Hank!" Deimos told Hank in delight. Deimos and Sanford put their Xbox back in Sanford's room and got their Spec Ops 3 disc and put it in the slot and played the game and waited for the invites. About five minutes later, they got an invite from "SUP3RSP4RT4N43" and joined the game. As they joined, they heard Hank start yelling at them.

"Hey! DIPSHITS! Get your ass ready to be demolished by Heather and me."

"That's if you can handle a gun," Sanford jokingly replied.

"I will punch you so hard, it will send you back to Australia," Hank responded furiously.

The two teams played against each other for about two hours until Deimos received an invite from F3D0R4H78. "Looks like Al's playing and he wants a little clan war."

"What's your clan tag?" Heather asked Deimos after she and Hank high fived for winning another game.

"D34D," Deimos answered. "I'll give you an invite as we reach his lobby.

"Okay." Heather told them as she got two sodas and gave one to Hank. As they were waiting, they changed their clan tags to "DE4D" and got an invite three minutes later. Hank and Heather put on their headsets and turned off their phones as they got ready to play. They noticed four people on the other team: F3D0R4H78 (Al), V3ANG3FUL34 (Hiro), SUICIDE3425(Kary), and HELLSFURY21 (?).

"You morons ready to fucking die?" Al asked the other team as he started the game. "First team to 400 kills wins, quickscope/noscope only."

"Fuck you Al," Hank responded as he and Heather heard everyone else laughing. After forty-five seconds, the game loaded and everyone was in Skyscrapers Fallen map and they were instantly sniped by Kary and Hiro. Sanford and Deimos went to a secluded room with one door and waited. As they were waiting "HELLSFURY21" threw two tomahawks into the room and killing the two campers. However, he was killed seconds after by Heather as Hank snuck by Kary and Al and shot both of them. Sanford ran towards Hiro but was quickly quickscoped and Hiro ran off.

So that was the majority of the game, everyone would kill but get killed quickly after and some people cheated, then both teams were tied at 399. Heather and Hank were setting up traps at the lobby room while Sanford and Deimos were hiding nearby keeping watch. Kary and "HELLSFURY21" were doing the same thing in one of the bedrooms while Hiro and Al were on the roof of the other building staring at the one Deimos' team was in. One minute later, "HELLSFURY21" was throwing grenades in the lobby and hid behind some rubble as Deimos and Sanford were firing at him. Kary went around the room and was about to shoot Hank but Heather turned around quickly enough to spot her and quickscope her and ended the game.

As everybody watched the final killcam, Al was infuriated about losing to Deimos' team and it made the made the score even over who won the most.

"Kary, HOW!?"

"I didn't expect the new people to be that smart."

"We noticed you used the decoy so we did the same thing," Heather told them.

"It was just luck," Hank said as he got hit by a pillow from Heather as she petted Rosemary.

"That was just too close," "HELLSFURY21" said as everybody was about to leave the lobby.

'WE STILL WON!" Deimos yelled in a victorious roar.

After the game, Hank and Heather were told to get off the gamestation by the staff because there was a big meeting in the orphanage and everybody had to attend.

"We'll play with you losers later, we got to go," Hank told the two brothers as he turned the game off and he and Heather went to the center of the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, we're back and running (for now). I'm taking this time to take a brake from **Fullmetal Madness** and working on this school story no matter how bad it really is. The actual reason why I'm doing this is because one of the viewers wanted this to continue so I just decided to do it. I'll probably make about 5-6 chapters then I'll head back to **FM** so, good luck.


	9. Political Policies

**Chapter 9: Political Policies**

Hank and Heather left the room to see all the other kids running towards the center but noticed some were missing. As they ran through the hallway, they bumped into a staff member who told them not to run. They walked until they made it to the center and heard an announcement from Admin Gretchen.

"This announcement is to inform everybody in this orphanage that sixteen of the children we are to take care of are missing. We are unable to define their whereabouts and would like it if any of you would inform us if you have spotted any of the children or know their location. The only thing we know is they were last spotted going to the Nevadan Academy. Now, we can't come to a conclusion yet, but we have reason to believe that there's something suspicious about that school. DISMISSED!"

"That was a terrible announcement," Heather told her boyfriend oblivious to his trance.

All the staff and orphans went back to their rooms and Heather wondered about the sixteen missing while Hank was staring at a wall. Annoyed, Heather grabbed Hank's legs and dragged him across the hallway.

"Jesus Hank, you're heavy."

"You sure you didn't get weaker?" Hank asked as Heather dropped his legs and he got back up. "I weigh the same as I did last year."

"Maybe, but what do you think about the kids missing? And why were you staring at a wall?"

"I think those kids were just morons and I was staring at the wall because...I was in a trance."

"Seriously?"

"Well, for some reason I'm either daydreaming or just in a weird trance OK."

"Let's just get back to our room."

"Alright."

After their discussion, they went back to their room. Hank turned on the TV to watch some cartoons while Heather was petting Rosemary. After Hank realized that there was nothing good on, he turned the gamestation back on and went to youtube. They were watching a bunch of funny videos for about two hours and Heather got a phone call from somebody. She checked who it was and it was one of the school whores, she instantly hung up and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Hank asked as he was petting their cat.

"Just one of those whores who need any kind of attention for whoever they've fucked."

"Why do you hang out with them? Why not hang out with the outcasts, they seem like the type of people you can stand."

"Hank, I already hang out with outcasts: you, and those two new kids we met."

"I know, but don't you think you should talk to them, they're kinda cool."

"Yeah, a bunch of emo kids who just talk about suicide is what I'd love to have a conversation with."

"Not this one," Hank responded as he tossed his phone to Heather showing a picture of Hank and Isabelle slapping each other.

"Never realized you actually have friends." Heather wondered as she tossed back Hank's phone.

"Well, acquaintances." Hank somewhat interrupted as he handed Heather a control pad and they decided to play Street Warriors 4.

"Whoever loses has to wear a skirt to school on Monday." Heather challenged as they chose their fighters.

Heather chose a ninja wearing a green uniform and Hank chose a cyborg mercenary. They decided to go to the highway arena.

It all started, **Round 1...FIGHT! **

The match started off with heather using a teleport attack but Hank retaliated with a grapple and suplexed her across the arena.

Hank threw six shurikens at Heather and four hit while she blocked the first two.

She jumped in the air and performed an eight hit combo but Hank performed a combo breaker and delivered a twelve hit combo which took out twenty-nine percent of her health.

She performed a teleport uppercut but was blocked and Hank hit her with a Super combo that took out thirty-two percent of her health.

There was only fifteen seconds left and each combatant had less than twenty percent health. Heather dashed directly towards him but teleported as soon as he shot another projectile and she hit him with a three hit combo that ended the round.

**Round 2...FIGHT! **Hank attempted to pull his sword and impale Heather with hit so it dealt bleeding damage.

He failed however but performed a seven hit combo taking out twenty-six percent of Heather's health but she used a wake up attack and used ninja slide in which made Hank stunned for a couple of seconds as Heather was about to perform her cinematic combo.

Her character performed a powerful teleport uppercut and as soon as she hit her opponent, she delivered thirty-four strikes to her adversary and threw him back to the ground (57% damage).

Hank got back up and performed his ultra combo and pulled out two machine guns and arm cannons and continuously fired at his enemy until he pulled out his sword and impaled Heather (42% damage).

She got back up and teleported to his back and grappled him, thus ending the match.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hank yelled as he lost the match. "Damn it, that's another loss!" Hank continued as he punched the bed.

"Hank, you're scaring the cat," Heather informed him as she petted Rosemary then proceeded to mock him. "You know what that means, that means you have to wear a skirt to school tomorrow."

"You kept spamming your teleport!"

"You still lost."

"FINE! I'll wear a stupid skirt to school and get laughed at."

"You are just a treat." Heather told him as she went to their closet and got out a dress.


End file.
